Oliver Queen
by arrowiinchester
Summary: J'ai décider faire ma 1er fiction sur la série Arrow .Je suis rester quand même sur les basses de la série jusqu'à la fin de la saison 2 et je me suis aussi inspirait des promo de la saison y a que deux, trois chose qui change rein s'extraordinaire :Thea n'est pas partie avec Malcolm Merlyn, comme à la comme à la fin de la saison 2. Elle c'est juste que Roy travailler avec Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Slade c'était fait "arrêter " par Oliver. On pouvait dire que tout était revenue à la normale a Starling City. Oliver continuait d'attraper les délinquants qui niaient à la ville, il était bien sur aidé de Felicity et Diggle. Depuis la scène dans le manoir des Queens Oliver et Felicity, il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Et cela n'avait pas échappé à ce cher Diggle. Qui était amuser de cette situation. Car pour Oliver et Felcity ce n'était qu'un piège pour attraper Slade, ou ils s'étaient même complimenter d'avoir si bien joué la comédie. Mais Diggle savait que se n'est pas de la comédie, il savait que Oliver avait des sentiments pour Felicity, et Felicity en avait pour Oliver. Diggle avait pourtant essayer d'en parler à Oliver et Felicity, mais ils changeaient de sujet, ou coupaient cours à la conversation. Ils étaient aussi buter l'un que l'autre. Mais le sujet qui revenait constamment sur la tapis était l'héritage Queen. Car depuis le décès de sa mère Oliver essayait temps bien que mal a gérer, " son travail de nuit" , et son travail de jour.

Oliver arriva à Quenn Consolidated, il avait une réunion avec le service financier, pour discuter de la solution pour remettre Queen Consolidated à flot. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, Oliver marchait d'un pas actif jusqu'à son bureau, suivi par Diggle :

" Désolé, je suis en retard" dit -t-il en discrètement à Felicity

" Toi en retard ?! Ca m'étonne dit avec un petite sourire, Oliver lui rendit son sourie Sarcastique

"Bonjour tout le monde, désolé de mon retard, nous..."

" C'est moi qui devrais dire cela"

Toute le monde se tourna vers la voix d'homme, qui arriver dans son costume noir. C'était un homme grand brun, avec un carrure assez imposante, qui avançait vers Oliver avec un sourir charmeur :

" Enchanté monsieur Queen, Ray Palmer. Le nouvel un investisseur "

Oliver serra la main à l'homme sans vraiment comprendre, il posa ses yeux sur Felicity. Mais celle ci leva les épaules, elle n'était pas plus informée que Oliver.

"Vous devez être la charmante Felicity Smoak" dit Palmer avec son plus beau sourire, en continuant les présentations

" La seul et L'unique , vous dites être le nouvel investisseur ?!"

" Hé bien oui, j'aime beaucoup votre compagnie et je veux racheter la moitié "

" Ma compagnie n'est pas à vendre" dit Oliver

" Hé bien parlais en avec Monsieur Stile, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée. Écouter je suis là pour vous aider, par pour mettre des battons dans les roues"

Oliver fit un sourie à Ray. Walter épaulait beaucoup Oliver que se soit dans le milieu du travail, ou sur le milieu personnel. Il passait le plus de temps avec Théa et lui des qu'il le pouvait. Car même si il a eu des différents avec son ex-femme, il était beaucoup attristé de sa disparition, il considérait Oliver et Théa comme ses enfants.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à écouter les idées de Ray Palmer, Oliver s'enfonça dans son siège de PDG en poussant un soupir. Oliver n'est pas trop passionné par ces réunions, par les finances ect... Mais il devait bien reprendre l'affaire familiale. A la suite de cette réunion Oliver ne trouvait pas si mal ce Ray Palmer, il avait de bonnes idées pour faire remonter le chiffre d'affaire de l'entreprise.

" On peut dire qu'il est beaucoup inspiré" dit Felicity

" Oui je trouve aussi, un peu trop des fois..." dit Oliver qui avait la sensation que quelque chose clochait chez ce Ray Palmer quelque chose ne coller pas avec cette homme.

" Qu'est ce qui il y a ?! demanda Felicity, comme si elle pouvait lire dans les pensées de son ami

"Non rien..." toujours dans ces pensées

. ...

Le soleil s'était couché, pour laisser apparaître la lune. La team était au QG. Le Verdant appartenait encore à Théa ou plus précisément à Oliver, mais il l'a laisser le gérer comme avant. Car depuis la "disparation" d'Isabelle, tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris était annulée. Grâce à l'aide de Walter, Théa pouvait s'occuper du Verdant sans problème. Il versait chaque mois de l'argent à sa belle fille, pour qu'elle puisse payer les fournisseurs , les salariées et toutes les autres choses quelle aurait besoin, juste le temps que la situation financière se régularise.

Oliver était entrain de s'entraîner avec Diggle, quand une alarme se mit en route sur l'ordinateur de Felicity. Les trafiquants d'armes sur lesquelles travaillait la team, aller faire une vente se soir. C'était l'opportunité pour Arrow de les prendre la main dans le sac. Oliver pris ces affaires et partie sur les lieux d'échanges. Arriver sur les lieux Oliver attendit discrètement le moment propice pour arrêter les trafiquants. Le moment propice était arriver, Oliver fit sa grande apparition, il tira des flèches a des points stratégiques et comme à son habitude en échangeant quelques coups. Mais Oliver se fit surprendre par un des trafiquants, qui le frappa à la tête. Oliver était un peu sonné quand une personne arriva et maîtrisa l'homme. Oliver était surpris de voir la personne qui était en face de lui :

" Ho stp, ne sois pas au temps surpris, je ne suis partie si longtemps que ça"

" Sara ?! qu'est ce que tu fais la ?!"

" Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Olli" amuser en l'aidant à se lever

" Désolé, mais je ne pensais pas te voir aussi vite "

" Et pourtant me voila , je suis arrivée aujourd'hui "

Une fois que la police reçus leur colis Oliver et Sara retourna à leur véhicule. Les deux ex avaient peut être rompu, mais ils étaient restés en bon terme.

"Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé depuis mon absence ?!" en commençant à marcher en prennent le bras de Oliver.

" Ho rien de spécial, depuis on a arrêté Slade, on peut dire que c'est redevenu la routine"

" La routine n'existe jamais chez toi Ollie"

" C'est vrai dit-t-il amuser. Comment tu as su pour les trafiquants ?!"

" Moi aussi j'ai mes ressources... Bon c'est sur qu'elle n'est pas une IT gril et beaucoup moins jolie, mais elle est aussi compétente"

Olive eu grand sourire qui se dessina sur son visage, en référence à Felicity

"Comment ça se passe avec elle ?!"

"Avec Felicity ?!. Ca se passe bien "

" Comment ça bien ?!"

"Bien, comme des amis, tu t'attend à quoi?"

" Aller Oliver ! Tu as un faible pour Felicity admet le !"

" Quoi ?! Non c'est juste mon amie..."

" Mais tu aimerais un peu plus, hein" dit elle avec des sous entendus

" Quoi ?! non !" Oliver continuait de nier, les sentiments qu'il avait pour Felicity

" Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit, Tu mérite quelqu'un qui soit capable de faire illuminer la lumière qui en toi. Et cette personne est Felicity "

Oliver ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son voulait sortir. Il savait que Sara avait raison, Felicity a toujours fait ressortir le bon en lui. Que ce soit en Oliver Quenn ou Arrow. Elle l'a toujours soutenue dans ces choix. Tout le monde disait que c'était un enfant pourri gâter, bad boy qui ne pourrait jamais s'occuper de Quenn Consolidated. Mais Felicity a été la pour lui dire qu'il était autant intelligent que autre personne et qu'il était capable de gérer la compagnie. Et elle avait raison. Sans parler toutes les fois où elle l'a épaulé pendant ces moments dur avec sa famille ou bien en étant Arrow.

" Tu vas l'inviter à dîner "

"Quoi ?!, non !"

" C'est pas une suggestion c'est un ordre" en montant sur sa moto et démarra

"je..."

Oliver ne continua pas sa phrases, car il savait qu'il avait perdu d'avance avec Sara. Oliver et Sara descendirent les escaliers du QG, en tournant sur sa siège Felicity une la bonne surprise de voir Sara. Un sourire s'illumina sur le visage et alla la rencontre de Sara

" Hé ! salut ma blonde préféré" en la prenant dans ses bras

" Salut " en lui rendant sont affection amicale

" Tu es la pour longtemps ?!"

" Non, juste quelques jour,s je suis venue voir un peu ma famille et vous bien sur " en regardant Diggle

" Il y a un peu trop de testostérone ici des fois, une présence féminine ne serai pas de refus"

" Il y a Laurel"

" Elle viens ici que pour les "affaires", même si elle connaît mon secret, je préfère la laisser loin de tout cela"

" Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ?!" dit Diggle en ouvrant les bras

Sara se dirigea vers Diggle avec plaisir

" Où est Roy ?!" en s'adressant à tout le monde, en se retirant de Diggle

" Il est avec Théa, je lui ai laissé sa soirée" dit Oliver en montrant le plafond

" Je vais aller le voir et oublier ce que je t'ai dit, quand elle passa devant Oliver

" Attend, Je t'accompagne " en dit Diggle en emboîtant le pas

" On a fini pour ce soir, tu peux rentré de reposer" en lui posant le main sur son épaule

" Bonne nuit, Oliver" Felicity en prenant son sac et sa veste

" Veux- tu dîner avec moi ?!" Ces mots étaient sortis tout seuls de la bouche d'Oliver. Felicity se stoppa et se tourna vers Oliver un peu surpris

" Je veux dire pas ce soir...parce qu'à cette heure ci tout est fermé... mais demain soir. Tu veux dîner avec moi demain soir ?! balbutia Oliver et se demander se qui lui arriver, il n'a jamais était comme sa avec Felicity ou bien même une autre fille.

" Oui, avec plaisir" dit elle avec un sourire enthousiaste

Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire , il sourit juste à la belle blonde. Et échange leur fameux regarde intense. Felicity rompu le regard la premier et monta les escaliers. Oliver regarda Felicity partir toujours le sourire au lèvre.

...

Elle avait Théa et Roy vu , ils étaient tout les deux aussi content de la voir. Théa l'avait même complimenté "que sa serveuse préférée lui manqué". Roy lui avait aussi présenter des excuses sur le comportement qu'il avait eu envers elle. Pour Sara c'était le Mirakuru. Sara et Diggle était accouder au bar du Verdant :

" C'est bon te revoir " dit dig

" Moi aussi..vous m'avez manquer...Comment vas Leyla ?!"

"Ho tu c'est , ces nossés, ces envies de nourriture bizarre et ses sauts d'humeur" avec un soupire

" Tu vas faire une excellent papa, j'en suis sure " en le frottant le bras pour le réconforter

" Merci, il faut juste que je tienne jusqu'à l'accouchement " Ils échangèrent un rire

" C'est t'as prise de ce soir qui te met de bonne humeur ?!" Dit Diggle en voyant Oliver le sourire au lèvres

"Quel sourire ?! " en se rendant qu'il avait un sourire béa

" Non ça , c'est plutôt un sourire qui veut dire " elle a accepté de dîner avec moi""

" Tu vois je te l'avais dit, qu'il aller t'écouter toi "

" Hohohoho attendez, tu es venue exprès pour ça ?! Pour que je demande à Felicity de sortir avec moi ! "

" Diggle m'as appeler complètement désespérait, je pouvais pas laisser un ami comme ça" en roulant son bras autour de Diggle " et ma famille me manquer aussi"

" Je le crois pas vous avez un sérieux problème" en secoua la tête amuser

" Non j'en ai juste marre t'attendre que tu te lance pas avec Felicity. Tu es content de nous avoir comme ami avoue le " Dit Diggle avec un grand sourire

" Oui, non je veux dire non ! Occuper vous encore de ma vie privée et je vous plante une flêche c'est clair"

" De rien mon pote, ça nous fait plaisir" en ne relevant pas la phrase d'Oliver

" Je rentre, vous devrez faire pareil, bonne nuit. Attention je mettrais ma menace à exécution en pointant du doigt Sara et Dig

Les deux amis ne pris pas compte les menaces de Oliver, il étouffa juste un rire. Oliver se dirigea vers sa moto pour rentrer chez lui. Arrow avait fini pour ce soir, puis même s'il se passait quelque chose Oliver serait au courant. Felicity avait relié le téléphone d'Oliver aux ordinateurs du QG, pour lui signaler quoi que ce soit. Oliver et Théa habitaient plus au Manoir, avec l'argent qui rester à Oliver, il s'est acheter un appartement juste à coté des Glades. Quand à Théa elle vivait chez Roy pour le moment, mais Oliver savait qu'elle ne chercherais pas un appartement de sitôt. Oliver ouvrit la porte de son nouvel appartement, ce n'est pas un grand appartement qu'il aurait pu avoir auparavant. C'est un appartement qui avait le discret nécessaire, juste un 3 pièces. Et cela lui convenait très bien. Oliver avait eu juste besoin d'acheter des meubles, car la peinture lui plaisait et pour le peu de temps qu'il passait chez lui, ça lui suffisait amplement . Le salon et la cuisine ne former qu'une seule pièce, les couleurs sur les murs étaient des couleurs chaudes. Les meubles de la cuisine étaient rouges, qui était assortie aux quelques meubles du salon, avec un canapé noir. Oliver était épuissé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre . Qui avait un lit, une armoire et une table de chevet, Oliver s'endormit assez vite dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir pris sa douche et bu son café, Oliver monta sur sa moto pour aller voir Walter, pour avoir des explications sur Ray Palmer. Oliver gara sa moto devant la banque de Straling City, et demanda à la réceptionniste s'il pouvait voir Walter. Malheureusement il était en réunion il devait attendre un peu, il en avait plu pour très longtemps. Après avoir quinze longues minutes, Oliver alla à la rencontre de Walter. A peine arrivé dans le bureau, Walter pris la parole :

" Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Oliver"

" Alors tu sais que je peux gérer MA compagnie TOUT SEUL"

" Oliver, le marché est dur, et tu es pauvre, j'essaye juste d'empêcher la compagnie de couler. Parfois un coup de main ça fait pas de mal "

" En vendant la moitié de me mon entreprise à un inconnu ?!"

" Ce n'est pas un inconnu c'est un investisseur"

" Comment tu connais Ray Palmer ?!"

" Quelqu'un me la recommander, il est très bien "

"Quelqu'un ?!"

" Écoute Oliver, je peux comprendre que tu as peur pour l'entreprise, après tout ce qui à pu avoir dans le passé avec les... extra. Crois moi si on aurait pu se servir que l'héritage que tu as reçu à la disparition de ta mère, je l'aurais fait. C'est la seule chose qui te reste de tes parents...Il fallait que je trouve une solution, pour garder la compagnie"

" Tu as raison, je suis désolé..." en poussant un soupir

" Et dis toi que c'est l'opportunité de repartir de Zéro et sur de bonnes bases"

" Oui c'est vrai, tu as encore raison" avec un sourire timide

" Tu vas pas à Queen Consolidated aujourd'hui ?! " En voyant qu'Oliver ne portait qu'un jean, une chemise avec sa veste de Moto à la main

" Heu...non,... il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant d'y aller. Mais j'y vais des que j'ai fini ce... que j'ai à faire" dit-t-il en voyant que Walter le fixait

" D'accord, mais je te préviens j'appellerais Felicity pour savoir si tu es à la compagnie"

" Ok" dit-t-il amusé

Une fois sorti de la banque Oliver alla à la compagnie. A peine arrivé dans l'immeuble toutes les personnes que rencontrait Oliver le salua, Oliver répondit le plus souvent avec des sourires. Arrivé à l'étage, Oliver croisa Diggle dans le couloir qui venait d'arriver. Quand à Felicity elle était dans le bureau d'Oliver entrain de mettre des dossiers sur son bureau. Elle portait une robe rouge bordeaux évasée qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur, accompagner de chaussures noires, avec ses cheveux remontés en queue de cheval et ses lunettes sur le nez. Sans comprendre pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux nerveux, mais ils essayaint de ne pas le montrer :

" Pourquoi tu es pas en costume ?! Pourquoi il est pas en costume ?! " en s'adressant à Diggle

" Justement je venais pour ça..."

" Non, non. Il y a des réunions importantes aujourd'hui, très importantes tu dois être là Oliver ! "

" Je suis sur que c'est pas si important que cela " dit d'un ton lasse

" Et je dis quoi à Palmer, hein ?! Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu peux pas être là ?! "

" Parce que j'ai promis depuis des mois que j'allais entraîner Roy, je veux dire vraiment l'entraîner"

Oliver voulait entraîner Roy, pour que Diggle aille moins sur le terrain, maintenant qu'il va être père. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son enfant grandisse sans son père, s'il se passerais quelque chose.

"Et tu ne peux pas faire ça demain, ou la semaine prochaine qu'est ce que ça change ?!

" Ça change que si je peux pas gérer une attaque tout seul, je pourrais amener Roy avec moi"

"Et moi alors ?!" se prononça Diggle

" Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Dig..."

" Tu recommence avec ça ?! Tu sais combien de fois tu serais mort sans moi Oliver ! "

" Et moi je ne veux pas prendre le risque, que ton enfant vive sans son père !"

Diggle repoussa la phrase d'Oliver avec la main

" Il n'a pas tort, Diggle " dit Felicity d'une petite voie

" Je le crois pas vous me mettez sur la touche ?!"

"Non, je prend juste mes préconisons, tu seras moins sur le terrain qu'avant c'est tout"

" Je ferais un planning si tu veux, pour savoir qui va sur le terrain ou non " en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère

" Je ne trouve cela pas drôle..." dit-t-il en bougonnant

" Bon et moi, qu'est ce que je dis pour ton "absence" ?! dit-t-elle d'un soupir lasse

" Je sais pas, invente quelque chose, tu es intelligente" en lui fessant un sourire avant de partir " Ho si Walter appelle, tu lui dis que je suis ici" en revenant sur ses pas

" Un seul mensonge ne suffit pas ?!"

" Tu es plus douée que moi, toute manière on reste en contact au cas où que j'aurais besoin de toi.."

" Tu as à toujours besoin moi " avec un sourire

"Pour ce soir je t'envoi l'adresse du restaurant " amusé de sa réponse

En partant Oliver heurte Ray juste quand il sortait de l'ascenseur

" Ho excusez moi, je ne vous avez pas vu " s'excusa Oliver

" Non c'est rien, vous ne restez pas ?!"

"Non effectivement, j'ai..."

" Des examens à passer... rien de grave, juste la routine. Après avoir passé 5 ans sur une île on ne sais pas ce qu'on a pu attraper " dit Felicity

" Mais vous êtes revenu il y a presque deux ans, vous ne les avez pas encore fait ?!"

" Vous savez on y pense pas toujours, puis avec tout ce qui c'est passer. La tremblement de terre, la mort de son meilleur ami, sa mère et... et je vais me taire, car je viens de réaliser ce que je viens de dire, c'est horrible" dit Felicity en se mordant la lèvre

" Bonne journée Mr Palmer" dit Oliver en prenant l'opportunité de partir

Ray resta l'air béa en regardant Oliver partir. La moitié de la journée était entamé, Felicity était à son bureau entrain de de taper le compte rendu de la réunion. Quand Ray vient à sa rencontre :

" Mlle Smoak, vous pouvez m'aider avec mon ordinateur ?! Je crois qu'il a planté "

" C'est impossible " en se levant pour aller aider Ray qui était au bureau d'Oliver

Cela faisait bizarre à Felicity que quelqu'un d'autre soi à la place de son "patron". Elle prit la place de Ray

" Et pourquoi c'est impossible ?! "

" Car c'est moi qui aie réinitialiser cet ordinateur "

" Ha oui c'est vrai avant d'être l'assistante de Oliver, vous étiez un employé du département informatique une des meilleures a ce qui parait". Ray était juste penché au dessus de Felicity, elle pouvait sentir son souffle. " C'est une belle promotion que vous avez eu ?! Avec des sous entendu que Felicity avait trop entendu

" Oui j'ai eu de la chance" dit-t-elle d'un sec en connaissant les sous entendu de Ray, que tout le monde faisait à son sujet. Pour les personnes de Queen Consolidated, Felicity couchait avec Oliver pour avoir eu son poste. C'était pour cela qu'elle était pas enchantée quand elle avait eu son "nouveau boulot". Mais Felicity avait appris à ne plus faire attention aux commérages. Quelles que minutes plus tard, Felicity réussi a trouver le problème

"Voila c'était juste un petit virus , rien de grave, ça arrive parfois"

" Je comprend maintenant pourquoi vous étiez la première de votre promotion, je l'ai lu dans votre CV" dit-t-il envoyant le regard interrogateur de la belle blonde

" Je ne l'ai pas mis dans mon CV ?!" en se retournant vers Ray. Ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre

" Cela remonte a tellement longtemps, vous devez pas vous en souvenir " dit-t-il avec un sourire

Mais Felicity vu autre chose qu'un simple sourire, c'était un sourire vicieux, ses yeux étaient froids, son visage n'avait pas d'expression. Felicity eu un faible sourire, puis retourna à son bureau. Pendant quelques secondes elle avait eu une drôle de sensation envers Ray. Assise derrière son bureau Felicity regarder Ray par la cloison vitrée. Elle était sure de ne pas l'avoir marqué quelle dans son CV qu'elle était arriver première de sa promotion. Elle chassa Ray de sa tête, il avait peut être raison, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle travaillait à la compagnie. Elle avait commencé à peine un mois après la disparition d'Oliver. Quelle ironie, car 5 ans après il lui demanda de l'aide pour un ordinateur, pour ensuite quels que mois après elle aidait Arrow.

En début de soirée les garçons passa au QG pour poser les armes, qu'ils avaient utiliser à l'entraînement. En arrivent en bas des escaliers les garçons vient Sara qui était entrain de s'entrainait elle aussi :

" Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?!" dit Roy

" C'est seul endroit où je peux m'entraîner tranquillement, alors cette entrainement, Roy " ?! en prenant de l'eau

" Intense, très intense"

" Felicity, n'est pas la ?! " demanda Diggle

" Non, vous l'avez louper de peu, elle est partie se préparer"

" Je vais y aller aussi, vous m'appelez, s'il y a besoin "

" Non, tu vas à ton rencard "Diggle

" Ce n'est pas un rencard " en coupent Diggle

" Tu vas à ton rencard, et il y a quelque chose on appelle Roy et puis je suis la. On va se dérouiller" avec un sourire

Oliver hésita puis partie, en sortant il envoya un message à Felicity comme convenu avec l'adresse du restaurant, il lui donna rendez-vous à 20h. Roy laissa Diggle et Sara pour aller retrouver Thea à l'étage :

" Qu'est ce que tu fais vraiment laàSara ?!

" Comment ça ?!"

" Tu n'es pas venu juste pour Felicity et Oliver, qu'est ce que tu fais vraiment ici ?! "

Sara ouvrit la bouche pour sortir un mensonge, mais elle se rétracta en regarda Diggle qui se tenait les bras croisés. Elle savait que même si elle inventée , Diggle n'allait pas la croire :

" Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, il faut que je sois sur avant ?!

" Et quand tu auras du concret, ça sera bon ou mauvais ?!"

" Mauvais... ne dit rien à Oliver et Felicity pour le moment"

" Pour que je leur disent , il faut que je sache de quoi il s'agit" un poussa un soupir

" Hé ! Des fois, c'est rien, c'est peut être pas si mauvais que ça "

Diggle sourie, il était touché par Sara qui essayait de le rassurer. Car Diggle savait que quand Oliver ou Sara disait que c'était mauvais, c'était vraiment mauvais. Il avoue que des fois son métier de garde du corps lui manquer. Son vrai métier pas juste la couverture qu'il avait . Mais il avait appris pendant ces deux ans, qu'être le partenaire de Arrow était comme une partie de lui. Être l'ami d'Oliver comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il avait fait le choix d'aider l'archer, et il serait toujours là pour l'aider que ce soit Oliver ou Arrow.

Oliver était dans sa chambre entrain de se préparer, il avait enfilé un costume gris clair avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Il avait du mal à faire son nœud de cravate, pour une raison qu'il ignorais il était nerveux, très nerveux. Il n'as jamais était aussi nerveux comme ça, Oliver avait pourtant emmené des femmes au restaurant. Mais là ce n'était pas pareil, il avait les mains moites, le cœur qui battait vite, la gorge sèche, comme à son tout premier rendez-vous. Oliver pris ses clés et son téléphone qui était dans le comptoir et ferma la porte derrière lui. Plus Oliver s'approchait du restaurant, plus son cœur battait vite.

Felicity finissait de mettre son rouge à lèvre qui était assorti à sa tenu. Elle portait une robe rose claire qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, avec des escarpins ouverts blancs. Elle avait laissé sa chevelure blonde lâchée et les avaient ondulé. Après avoir fini de faire les dernières finitions Felicity se regarda dans son miroir quellesque secondes. Elle stressait beaucoup, car elle se demandait que signifier ce dîner. Si c'était un dîner entre ami ?! Ou bien plus ?!. Felicity s'était toujours avouée elle même qu'elle trouvait Oliver très attirant, avec ses yeux bleus clairs et sa carrure imposante et qui devenait l'archer la nuit. Pour Felicity Oliver était juste ami, mais son opinion à était un peu flou depuis la scène dans le manoir des Queen, quand il lui avait dit qu'il aime. Bien sur Felicity savait que c'était pour de "faux", mais le regard percent qu'Oliver avait donné en lui disant qu'il aimait, avait complètement déstabiliser. Car pendant quelques secondes Felicity avait cru, les paroles d'Oliver. La jolie blonde poussa ses pensées, pris son sac est partie. Arriver dans sa voiture Felicity rentra l'adresse du restaurent dans son GPS, elle ne voulait pas se perdre. Cela fessait la troisième fois que Felicity tourner la clé de sa voiture, mais sa voiture ne démarré toujours pas. Elle essayait encore, mais au bout de la cinquième fois, Felicity compris que sa voiture était en panne l'avait " La poisse" pensent-t-elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon jour pour que sa voiture tombe en panne. A contre cœur Felicity sortie de la voiture et appela un taxi, l'homme à l'autre bout du fils lui qui sera dans une dizaine de minutes. En raccrochent Felicity vue l'heure sur son portable il était 19h45, elle allait être en retard.

L'homme avait vue juste, dix minutes plus tard le taxi arriva. Elle envoya un message à Oliver pour lui dire qu'elle serait retard :

"Désolé, ma voiture est en panne je serais un peu en retard" - Felicity

Quelques minutes plus tard elle reçoit un message d'Oliver

" Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?!"

" Non, c'est bon merci, je suis dans le taxi j'arrive bientôt"

Vingts minutes plus tard Felicity, arrivé au restaurant. En arrivant devant le restaurant elle vit l'enseigne, elle connaît ce restaurant qui était sur le trottoir en face. C'était le meilleur restaurant Italien de la ville. Felicity eu un petit sourire, elle ne savait pas si c'était un hasard, ou bien si Oliver se souvenait qu'elle adorée manger Italien. En sortant du taxi Felicity vue Oliver qui se tenait devant les portes du restaurant, il échangerait un sourire timide. Oliver était submerger par la beauté de Felicity. Pour Oliver Felicity était une femme très belle, il avait bien sur vu plusieurs fois en robe de soirée, quand il organisait des dîners ou bien même des galas pour Queen Consolidated. Mais la c'était différent. Il n'avait jamais porter de regard la sur Felicity, il resta là à la regarder qui traverser la rue pour le rejoindre. Quand tout à coup des feux de voiture arriva droit sur Felicity, elle eu à peine le temps de réagir que la voiture l'avait déjà percuter et elle avait atterrie quelques mètres de sa percutions. Oliver avait vu les feux de la voiture mais n'eut pas eu le temps de réagir, Felicity s'était déjà fait percuter. Il se précipita au prés de Felicity. En arrivant à sa hauteur, le cœur de Oliver loupa un bon, Felicity était inconsciente , elle saignait de la tête et avait des égratignures sur les deux bras à cause de goudrons :

" Felicity ?! Felicity ! Tu m'entend ?! "

Aucune réponse, Oliver fit un point de compression avec sa veste de costume et appelle tout de suite une ambulance . Attend l'ambulance Oliver parlait tant bien que mal à Felicity, mais elle ne répondait pas. Oliver était complément paniqué il y avait beaucoup trop de sang sur la veste, elle saignait beaucoup trop. Par chance Oliver entendit l'ambulance arriver et quelques secondes plus tard, les ambulanciers pris en charge Felicity. Pendant tout le trajet pour aller à l'hôpital Oliver n'avait pas lâcher une seul fois la main de Felicity, il lui caressa sa main. Arriver à l'hôpital, les ambulanciers fut accueillis par des infirmières, les ambulanciers disait le diagnostique sur Felicity au personnel médicale. Oliver tenait toujours la main de Felicity, mais il fit stoppé par une infirmière. Oliver n'avait pas le droit de rentré, ce n'était réserver qu'au personnel médicale. Oliver resta à le regarder les deux grandes portes qui était entrain de se fermer...

Oliver était assis sur une chaise, les mains jointes en regardant dans le vide. Oliver s'en voulait d'avoir inviter à dîner, s'il aurait pas inviter elle serait pas là sur un lit d'hôpital, sûrement entre la vie et la mort. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu la voiture qui à percuter Felicity, il ne sait même pas quel modèle c'était, ni sa plaque d'immatriculation rien du tout. Diggle arriva avec Leyla , Oliver se leva en voyant le couple qui était tout deux aussi inquiet Oliver :

" J'ai reçu ton message, comment elle va ?! " demande Diggle

" J'en sais rien, j'ai pas de nouvelle" en poussant un soupir " tu devrais pas être la, tu serais mieux chez toi " en s'adresser à Leyla

"Que je tourne en rond à la maison ou ici c'est pareil, et puis j'ai la maternité au dessus "en caressent son ventre de 6 mois

Cela ne fessait pas depuis longtemps que Leyla et Felicity se connaissaient, mais Felicity a toujours soutenu Leyla pendant sa grossesse . Elle venait la voir souvent, prenait de ses nouvelles. Elle avait même aider à trouver des affaires pour le bébé, Diggle et Leyla ne savait pas le sexe du bébé il voulait garder la surprise :

" Oliver, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?!" demanda Sara en arrivant à son tour

" Je ne sais pas du tout, elle était entrain de traversé la route, puis une seconde plus tard elle... elle était étendue sur le sol"

" Tu as rien vue ?!"

" Non..." en poussant un soupir

A peine que Diggle, Leyla et Sara était arriver, que Roy et Thea était arriver. Diggle avait prévenue Roy qui était avec Théa. Cela fessait maintenant deux heures que Felicity était entre les mains des médecins. Oliver en avait marre d'attendre il se leva pour aller jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il voulait retrouver la personne qui avait mit Felicity dans cette état :

" Ollie, ou tu vas ?! " demande Théa

Diggle compris tout de suite et rattrapa Oliver qui aller rentrer dans ascenseur, il lui barra la route avec son bras :

" Oliver, ne fait pas ça "

" Ce fumier est toujours dans la nature, Diggle"

" Je sais, mais tu vas faire quoi ?! Hein tu ne sais pas quelle couleur est la voiture ?! Tu vas te balader dans les rues sans indices ?! Tu n'es pas le seul à être inquiet, on les tous inquiet .Je pense que Felicity voudrait que tu sois ici, au lui de te cacher sous ta capuche, pour faire la justice sur un fantôme"

Oliver secoua la tête, Il regarda les portes où il avait vu Felicity deux heures auparavant. Sans rien dire Oliver alla s'assoir sur une chaise à coté de sa sœur, elle lui prit les mains. Quand un médecin apparut tout le monde se leva et se rua autour du médecin, on ne pouvait lire aucune expression sur son visage :

" Vous êtes de la famille de Mlle Smoak ?! "

" Oui, comment elle va ?!" demanda Diggle

" Nous avons réussi à la stabiliser, elle a une commotion cérébrale, deux cotes facturées et une autre facture au poignet, mais elle va bien..."

" On peut la voir" demande Sara

" Bien sur mais une personne à la fois"

" Merci docteur" dit Sara

Quand le mot "famille" viens au oreille de Oliver, il se rendu compte que Oliver ne connaissez même pas sa mère, ni son prénom, il ne savait pas si elle avait des frères ou des soeurs. Il savait juste que Felicity n'as peu la vie facile et que sa mère était barman à Las Vegas, et que son père était parti quand elle avait 5 ans. Felicity savait tout sur la famille d'Oliver, alors que Oliver ne savait rien sur celle de Felicity. Oliver alla le premier à aller voir Felicity, Il rentra d'un pas hésitant dans la chambre celle de Felicity. On pouvait entendre le moniteur cardiaque qui résonnait dans la pièce. Oliver posa les yeux sur Felicity, elle était entrain de dormir, elle avait un pansement au front qui descend jusqu'à sa tempe et une attelle au poignet gauche. Il s'assoit sur la chaise, Oliver vit le catétaire qu'elle avait dans le bras droit. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Oliver eu un petit rire car si Felicity savait qu'elle avait une aiguille dans le bras, elle ne serais pas si tranquille. Après quelques minutes Oliver laissa sa place à Diggle, il posa une dernière fois les yeux sur Felicity et sorti de la chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6d4cb471189c83aca19ab2204763e81"Oliver était entrain de dormir sur une chaise dans le couloir de l'hôpital, il avait passer toute la nuit à l'hôpital au chevet de Felicity. Il portait toujours les même vêtements que la veille: avec sa chemise blanche, sa gravâtes dénouer et son pantalon de costume gris. Tout le monde était rentré sauf Oliver. Diggle avait essayer temps bien que mal de faire rentré chez lui pour qu'il dorme un peut puis ensuite revenir. Mais Oliver en démorder pas, il ne voulait pas laisser Felicity. Laurel et son pére avait appris par Sara que Felicity avait eu un accident. Ils décida d'aller voir comment elle aller. Arriver dans le couloir, Laurel réveilla Oliver. Il regarda sur sa montre il était a peine 8h, il avait dormi à peine 4h :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65fb2ccfca06d153331e5de083fe438c"" Comment elle vas ?! " demanda Laurel/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5f20c3096506b224004bb1f2f286811"" la dernière fois que l'infirmière est passer, elle m'as dit quelle était toujours stable " en se frottent le visage pour l'aider à se réveille/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="511bdf867efe115a2940e1ae9b3d43c3"" Elle ne c'est toujours pas réveiller ?!" demanda Quentin/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c4c5d2fb65ba8f9efeda7deb7682518"" Non..." en se renfoncent dans son siége/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="419267893ff0f11111321029b07034a5"" Est ce que tu as vue la voiture, le modèle ou bien la plaque ?! " demanda Quentin/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c9d7e05905a0ab022ae826b519c8abd"" Non, j'ai juste vue les feux qui était braquer sur Felicity... tout c'est passer très vite"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd817f2d55b83b06252f617dfa7d9278"" Ok, c'est pas grave" en essayent de le rassuré/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="656d19ad98e4065b3aaadf677b2bf051"" Vous pourriez me rendre un service ?! " en s'adressent à Quentin/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="219ef092a13b300b658c7e9c589e5b4d"" Oui, dit moi"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26b620ad10ffb3d43e6580034e2463d7"" Pourriez-vous contacté la mère de Felicity, je sais juste quelle habite à Las Vegas" dit-t-il un honteux/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50bd37417edd9d2f5874f4506f32cbd1"" Oui bien sur, pas de problème... Je suis désoler mais je doit vous laissez"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0d51607c8fca921ae0c54783de82fb7"" Ok, je t'appelle quand Felicity se réveille, elle auras peut être vue quelque chose" dit sa fille/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="446c8df89407a794dd8cee2b22143647"" d'accord" Quentin fit un baiser sur la joue de sa fille puis partie/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7a1effa2c0c51d56ea70e54dcc33dc8"Laurel resta avec Oliver pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle était assis à coter de Oliver avec un sourire au lèvres :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c55ca03f758b02c78ee230032c0cb0ee"" Quoi, pourquoi tu sourie ?!" dit-t-il surpris/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6339d2b8a385e50e3686e8f579646844"" Le bon coter, c'est que tu t'ai enfin décider d'avoir un rencard avec Felicity " toujours avec un sourie, Oliver eu un ricanement/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="764fdbf0319d03a9a5350d3b78dfb929"" Ce n'est pas un rencard, c'était...c'était..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24413217f5d9505cd5681709d4eb5cf4"Oliver ne savait pas se que signifier ce dîner avec Felicity, il l'avait juste inviter par ce que il en avait envie. Mais aussi car il si ne faisait pas, Sara n'aller pas arrêter de le rabâcher avec ça. Mais voir Felicity gravement blesser, lui avait fait tellement peur. Il ne arrêter pas de pensée à ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le manoir qu'il aimer, ce que Sara lui avait dit ...Est si Oliver pensée se qu'il lui avait dit dans le manoir ?... Oliver essaya de pensée à autre chose, il entamant la discutions avec Laurel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53cfdb168dc5f2553d8fa81c139d4d03"Il était 19h00 passée quand Felicity se réveilla, Laurel était partie enfin de journée. En se réveillant Felicity ressentie une douleur affreuse dans tout les parties de son corps, comme si un bus lui était passer une dizaine de fois sur elle. Chaque membre, muscle la faisait souffrir. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux , elle fut éblouie par les néons qui était au plafond. Elle entendit le moniteur cardiaque résonner dans ses oreillers. Felicity regarda autour d'elle avec le regard encore un peut trouble. Elle vit l'attelle à son poignet gauche, mais sur tout l'aiguille dans son bras droit, qui la réjoui pas. Elle mit quelle que seconde à réaliser qu'elle était dans dans une chambre d'hôpital . En posent son regarde sur la droite Felicity fut surprise de voir sa mère assis à son chevet, elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis quelle avait quitter Las Vegas pour Starling City il y a cinq ans. Felicity appeler sa mère de temps en temps, elle n'avait pas de relation mère et fille comme on pouvait imaginer. Il y avait des haut et des bas, c'était le plus souvent des bas. Mais comme dit sait Felicity sa mère était sa mère.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3915633da36ddc148ee16cb992df04a1""Maman ?!" dit telle encore comateuse/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebc71c3a0104ae4fece29ecd6b007c18"" Salut, ma chérie " avec un sourire/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80bc7bc87617dc8770f390fe09f27623"Felicity ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, comme elle, Felicity était blonde avec les yeux bleu. Elle avait un mélange de trait de visage de son père et sa mère. Tout le monde lui disait quelle avait le sourire de sa mère. Elle voulu se redresser une peu, mais elle ressentie une forte douleur au niveau de ses cotes gauche :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb8510ab41ce2cca28483fdcb61a56c6"" Non, ne bouge pas chérie. Tu doit rester totalement à longer " en essayent de la rallonger/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e09a5ba5b23345985613feacf94fc87e"" Cela fait depuis longtemps que je dors ?!'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32dd87b711f1689c6edf59e517f702b0"" Depuis hier soir, je suis monté dans le premier avions dès que ton amie m'as prévenu pour ton accident' dit telle en lui caressent les cheveux/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e89f55bd45be8cf1bd17ee86de9604f3"" Mon ami ?!" en fronçant les sourcils/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a2473f4eff8aecb48147d311b3e03c9"" Oui, le magnifique blond sur ta gauche" avec un petit sourie/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cb16808773c5eda2da435bb1aa1746f"Felicity tourna la tête est vit Oliver entrain de dormir sur la chaise dans le coin de la pièce, la tête contre le mur. Oliver c'était changer, il porter un jean et tee-shirt noir à manche longue qui mouler sa carrure. Les souvenirs de Felicity était encore un peut trouble, mais quand elle vit Oliver toute le revins en mémoire. Elle était entrain de traverser la rue pour le rejoindre quand cette voiture sortie de nul par la percuta.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2fbadc0603e3a46cf8d12a4a804ec2a"" Il est rester à ton chevet tout le temps, je crois que ton patron à faible pour toi..."avec un sourire/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41acdc4193a72079db3e786cedc7dbab""Maman ... Oliver est un ami " en se touchant le pansement ou elle avait sa blessures/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e5ac447b8021e8570a27cc566f0e6a7"" je vais dire à l'infirmière que tu es réveiller"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81b8cd979592c0d75205b75a8fb2dded""d'accord "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="177b93b5a28ce88f3aa5af02ef4b20bd"La mère de Felicity se lava et alla chercher un médecin, Felicity réveilla Oliver il serais mieux dans son lit ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33f81640cf90e3aff1e4309ee38b318f"" Oliver ?!, Oliver ?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="870d83331f3d0993e09c26e519b75617"Oliver poussa un grognement, et se frotta la nuque. Il resta surpris de voire Felicity réveiller, il se leva d'un bon et viens prés de son lit. Felicity pouvait voir les traités fatiguer de Oliver, il avait des poches et des cernes prononcer sous ces yeux bleu Azur :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16e2ab4a0b2bd336613f3ad05abea627"" hey ! Tu vas bien ?! " inquiet de sa réponse/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75e6c0db9b38c823cee42948095a8084"" Oui sa va, j'irais beaucoup mieux si j'avais pas cette aiguille dans le bras "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc2bcb07c6491ffaeab9155f3a6944b0"Oliver eu un sourire, il c'était dit la même chose quand il était rentré dans la chambre de Felicity pour la premier fois. En regarda Felicity,Oliver voyant tout ses égratignures sur ces bras, ses pansements ,pour Oliver c'était de sa faute si Felicity était dans cette états./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a63788640c548502d6c1941a5a1afade""Oliver c'est un accident" dit-telle en savent très bien à quoi il penser "Tu devrais rentrée dormir tu as une mine affreuse "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db8de27c2da2aa7de84077e88c6c14dd"" Merci" dit-t-il amuser/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baed21ca68b55fd4aeae6457c4b5420c"" rentre dormir"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fd8b1a92607184b6e8660d65d96ebd8"" Ok, reposes toi" il lui caressa la main/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00786872fbc0e8c2abb845952487c70d"" Promis" dit telle avec un sourire/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87a6486e4264286b11d538aec4644c15"Le lendemain matin Diggle était à l'endroit ou Felicity eu son accident, il était entrain d'analyser la scène de l'accident. Sur le sol il y avait des reste de compresses de sang qui avait sûrement servi pour arrêter hémorragie de Felicity. Diggle eu un frison qui lui parcourait tout le corps envoyant du sang sécher sur le route, voir Felicity se vider de sang lui fessait froid dans le dos. Diggle essaye de refaire la scène dans sa tête, en visualisent Felicity sortir du taxi marcha quelque pas puis se fit percuter. Mais quelque chose ne coller pas, pourquoi qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de freinage ? car la personne qui avait renverser Felicity aurait automatique freiner en la voyant un moment ou un autre :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e378e285aa576d3028537c2308c47ac"" A se que je vois, on a eu la même idée " dit Sara en venant à la rencontre de Diggle/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8735dc8b5265ea109c9e99b2e16c61a8"" Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas " dit-t-il en regardent la route. Si il y a pas de trace de freinage ce veux dire que c'est ..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a8ea77d5feca1c5fe3482190deddc41"" Préméditer... Préméditer pour la blesser ou pour la...tuer... " dit telle en finissant la phrases de Diggle/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65f23c57cf9a477304f8925a9a2e1f6b"" Je crois qu'il serait temps de me dire ce que tu fait ici ?! " en échangent un regard avec Sara " je peu t'aider, je dois t'aider, nos amis son appliquer " en rajoutant envoyant l'hésitation de Sara/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b63ae2e11d36db92b713b61eb03c96c"" il y a environs un mois, la triade à découvert qu'il y a des rumeurs, comme quoi Malcolm Merlyn était revenu en ville. Ils m'ont demander d'enquêter, pour savoir si c'était des simple rumeurs, ou si c'était la vérité"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="564b93586a865d873f45c1df99d5a824"Diggle se frotta le visage, Il avait raison de s'inquiet . Car même si Malcolm avait réussi à disparaître depuis le tremblement de terre Ra's al Goul le rechercher toujours. Est de plus Malcolm savait l'identité de Arrow, il avait même essayer de tuer, Oliver et Diggle. Sans compter que pour Diggle c'est lui qui avait tuer son fils Tommy dans le tremblement. Diggle ne pouvait pas dire à Oliver que Malcolm est peut être revenu, en tout cas pas tout de suite. En sachant que Felicity est dans un lit l'hôpital qui vienne à peine de se réveiller. Car si Diggle lui parle de se que Sara venait de lui dire, il penserait la même chose que lui à l'instant: Que l'accident de Felicity ne serais peut être pas qu'un simple un accident... Diggle regarda la route puis monta dans la voiture, il conduit juste qu'à la l'autre bout de la route pour prendre de la vitesse. Il accéléra, puis freine d'un coup, à la hauteur où Felicity fut renverser : /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68ae80204c9a5e776ffcd3b88f32551c"" Je peut savoir ce que tu fait ?!" demanda Sara/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dff830025f4c299c5d10645bea73611"" Je nous fait gagniez un peut de temps, en voyant les traces de freinage, toute le monde prétrenda à un accident " en sortant de la voiture/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b37f1ada2012e2bd61521393df7243dc"" Comment tu peut savoir si Oliver n'est pas déjà venu ?! est puis mon père feras des recherches sur les marques de pneu"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7765559eeee7d218615bc0e31c912166"" Si Oliver serai venu aurait vue Arrow se balader en pleins jour depuis bien longtemps. Oliver ne doit pas savoir que l'accident de Felicity et encore moins pour Malcolm. En tout cas pour l'instant... "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78fb66123a76a906ed9621501348975b"" Est qu'est ce que tu vas faire quand Oliver vas découvrir pour les marques ?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec82a282e702843e0e8b49d091c0a655""On lui diras la vérité, mais pour l'instant je doit savoir tout ce que tu c'est sur Malcolm..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b3fab49801b19ddca6fbe6d9d22c894". .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9384e939a6f5f477ec9ebd79c1dbbae0"L'inspecteur Lance était dans la chambre de Felicity entrain de l'interroger sur son accident. Felicity aller un peut mieux , elle se remèter doucement. Mais comme Oliver, Felicity n'avait rien vue. Or mie que la voiture était noir. Il faisait nui peut être que le voiture était pas noir, mais d'une autre couleur sombre :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1701caef42e28a1ddb41cedb0d77908f"" Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vas réussir à le retrouver à grâce au trace de pneu qu'il a put avoir laisser"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="915974063ed2248afa8714ded48ee519"" Merci, même si vous arriviez à trouver la marque de la voiture. Des milliers de personnes dans la ville pourrait avoir le modèle qui ma renverser, il faudra trouver par miracle quelque chose sous les roues qui pourrait nous aider à savoir qui il est. Désoler...Mais sa me tue d'être sur se lit d'hôpital sans pourvoir bouger! sans rien pouvoir faire "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="901c264b8089f7b8fcd20c2cce210fbb"" Vous allez vous remettre vite, vous êtes forte"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d80808972dbbe364589ba13cbf8d5d4"" C'est gentil" avec un sourire/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da072b998c58729275fa393077b1d589"" Puis notre ami vas nous aider " avec un sourire/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef7d734ed7145c76af43f1f16866cf60"Au même moment, la mère de Felicity rentra dans la chambre :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="833b34428d9b70d883fc232a15a964b6"" Bonjour Donna Smoak, la mère de Felicity"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1880164299262a0898ce477527e71335"" Enchanté, Inspecteur Quentin Lance. J'enquête sur l'accident de votre fille"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="662ee7ab8782a10ecd1686157000498b"Grâce à la mission avec Slade, Quentin avait réussie à reprendre son ancien poste de Inspecteur, et il compter bien le garder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa54d799e5bfa1dbce9905f6def76dee"" J'espère que vous allez retrouver le fumier qui a fait ça"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d13c2580b096deef668368335871652f"" Maman..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d28722efb88bdefa7b8edc941c4b80bb"" Quoi c'est vrais, on prend pas la fuite, quand on renverse quelqu'un"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e04817d1c3bb9fd8ba52d3320fa880f"Felicity ne répondit pas. Est si se n'est pas un accident, si on l'avait volontairement renverser ? Felicity secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de la tête. C'était complètement partie en disant à Felicity qui la tenait au courent pour l'enquête./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35d50591f46788f42f716545102d5c8f"Après d'être aller voir Felicity Oliver alla à la compagnie. A peine avait-t-il mie les pied dans le building que tout le monde demander des nouvelles Felicity . Cela toucher Oliver que au temps de monde veulent avoir des nouvelles de Felicity . Elle était beaucoup apprécier dans son travaille. Oliver était entrain de se battre avec tout les dossiers qui était étendue sur son bureau, quand diggle rentrent dans son, bureau :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f81e4973c8a9dd0f1d184f4dfcfb9774"" il y a eu bombe qui a exploser ici" dit Dig/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fac0dff582369c3978f9ed35800f3ce2"" Hé ! je gère le mieux que je peut, Ok ?! Mais il est passer ou le dossier de la bourse !" avec un agacement/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fef608fa487e986508832d5d8fa923dd"Diggle pris un dossier qui était juste à coter d'Oliver et lui tendant avec un sourire narquois. Oliver lui pris violent :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="029f245aa268499600df21881aa140ca"" Comment sa se fait que tu arrive aussi tard ?!" dit-t-il tout en par courent le dossier/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c48eb69bd64f33548a87ecc7c1a9b676"" j'ai accompagner Leyla à un rendez-vous" menti-t-il " Palmer n'est pas la ?!" en changent de sujet/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e731a6ed55c6d00d4983030937de44d4"" Non, il est à un déjeune avec des clients, pendant que j'essayer de me débrouiller dans tout se foutoir...Je ne comprend pas comment Felicity fait avec tout ses dossiers,le téléphone qui sonne toute les 5 minutes..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7be1ab51b7a45ed85df1d64fe3a57ef8"Diggle étouffa un rire cela lui faisait du bien de des compresser, après la discutions qu'il avait eu avec Sara .Car comme promis Sara lui dit tout ce quelle savait sur Malcolm. La triade avait réussie à avoir les caméras de sur vaillances de la gars de Starling City. Malcolm était arriver le même jour ou la Team était entrain de stopper Slade. La vidéo était de très mauvais qualité, mais on pouvait voir les trais du visage de l'homme qui ressembler à Malcolm. Le problème est que ni Sara, ni la triade savait se que manigancer Malcolm. Sur le chemin pour aller à la compagnie Dig pensée que Malcolm était peut être revenu pour finir le travailler qui l'avait commencer avec Oliver. Car pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Malcolm en voulait beaucoup après Oliver. Oui certes il lui en voulait pour avoir stopper, la Mafia chinoise, les homme pour qui il travailler pour ses magouilles. Mais pour Dig il avait bien plus que cela, il y avait autre chose que sa vengeance sur Arrow... Trop de question était en suspend, sur les quelles Diggle aller avoir des réponses. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f957a5378cc5589f3fd19d7448dc65f9"Après avoir fait sa ronde, Oliver passa voir Felicity. Il était tard, il ne rester que les infirmières et médecins de garde. Comme à son habitude Oliver avait réussi à se faufiler sans que le personnel médicale le voie. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici, il savait juste qu'il avait en vie de voir Felicity. Comme si elle lui manquer...Oliver était au dessus du lit de Felicity entrain de la regarder dormir, son pou était lent, elle avait l'aire apaisé. Ces long cheveux blond descender sur sa poitrine, elle avait toujours son pansement à la tête, on pouvait voir en dessous qu'il y avait un énorme hématome qui passer par plusieurs couleur. Oliver trouver Felicity belle même avec ces blessures. Il mourrait envie de lui caresser son visage, mais il avait peur de la réveiller. Alors il resta la à l'admirait dormir. Felicity était différente des autres filles que Oliver à pu rencontrait elle se ficher de sa notoriété, ou le fait qu'il soit ou plus tôt était l'homme le plus riche de Starling City. Elle ne se laisser pas impressionner par lui et encore moins quand il portais sa capuche. Felicity était une femme qui avait du caractère,qui était intelligente, courageuse... Oliver se santé vivent avec Felicity, il avait pas besoin de lui mentir, il pouvait lui parler de ces moments de doute, de ces angoisses, de son "travaille de nuit ", il pouvait lui parler absolument de tout ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f81efc323045d66d8a344bdaf1a16b8e"Depuis l'accident Oliver arrêter pas de pensée à Felicity, quelque chose avait changer en lui. Quand il avait vu Felicity à longer sur le sol se vident de son sang, il était complément désemparais. Il n'était plus l'homme fort qui éviter les balles à bout portent, ou bien les coups . Il était juste Oliver Queen qui s'inquiéter pour Felicity, l'homme qui s'inquiet plus pour la femme qui il aimer...Car Oliver avait pris consciences des sentiment qu'il avait pour Felicity quand elle était sur son lit d'hôpital. Mais Oliver ne pouvais pas être avec Felicity avec la vie qu'il m'emmène, la mettre en danger chaque instant. Si quelqu'un découvert qu'il est vraiment, qu'il découvert qu'il est Arrow. Oliver la mettrais encore plus en danger, même voir pire... Oliver ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à aimer Felicity. Il repartie à contre cœur, en laissant Felicity dormir paisiblement./p 


End file.
